Kingdom Hearts
by lovinedward
Summary: What if Renee carried two many secrets one that she even took to the grave. When two kingdoms are at war and lives are being changed will Bella and Emmett ever find the answers to there mother's secrets. AU. Vampire/Werewolves


_**First Fanfiction Hope you like it. All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**_

I was walking aimlessly threw the castle; it was like I had no control. As my body walked my eyes followed the portraits on the wall. The first was of my grandfather King Emmett. In his younger years you would truly see the charm he carried. His short brown hair had its own natural highlights that brought out his honey colored eyes. His eyes were so deep if you were looking into them hard enough you would discover his life's story. Following that picture was one of my father, He has the same highlighted hair my grandfather had except his eyes were a few shades darker, the color almost resembled the bark of an oak tree. Then there was a picture of my brother and I; we were no more than twelve and thirteen. We both have the same hair as my grandfather a deep brown with natural highlights and we both carried the oak colored brown eyes. As soon as I was able to take my eyes off the pictures, I quickly moved straight ahead to the end of the hall. There on the floor was the head of my mother. This is where the dream always ended. I woke up to find myself crying and shaking. I sobbed a little more before I moved to the end of my bed, stood up and walked to the door. Not wanting to wake Carlisle or Esme I slowly turned the doorknob and walked across the hall to my brother's room. Emmett had constantly been a heavy sleeper so he never stirred, as I walked from his doorway to sit next to him on his bed. I sat and watched my brother for maybe ten minutes. There was no hesitation that he was the grandson of King Emmett I, he resembled him so visibly. I went to rub my brother's face, glad to know in this mess that I had him. A few seconds after I touched his face, his eyes responded by slowing opening and looking at me. I just smiled and he smiled back pulling up the covers so that I could lie next to him. I did so and pulled myself close to him, knowing he was the one person that would protect me from anything, even the dreams that would never go away. He looked at my face, and I pulled away to returned the look. He had a questioning gesture in his eyes. I pulled in again to rest my head on his chest and took a deep breath, before I was able to talk he started.

"Bella", he said before he pulled me back and looked at me. "Did you have that dream again?"

"Yes", I told him knowing that he already knew the answer. We had a brother, sister bond that could never be broken. Though Emmett is a year older than me I always felt that we shared that twin telepathy thing.

"Its okay Bella", he began. He took a deep breath before continuing to the main topic of today and main topic of my dream. "Mother is going to be okay. Father is going to let her go. He is going to stage her death and send her away, we'll visit her in the country side" he took another one of his famous deep breathes and looked down at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead and pulled me in for a hug. I continued to cry trying to get the words out but they were hidden behind my tears.

" I know Em, it's just this dream but it's so real. What if Charlie changes his mind, he is not known to sympathize with others." I cried into his shoulder

"Bella nothing is going to happen, but if anything, anything" he repeated to empathize the word, " does I will be right here, right next to you. You're my younger sister and I love you more than anything and I will never let anything hurt you. I'm here to protect you." He finished just as the tears stopped flowing from my eyes. I pulled in to his embrace before I spoke again.

"Thanks Em, I love you too, you're the best brother anyone could even ask for"

" And that's why you're my favorite sister!"

"Emmett" I said, until he looked down at me. " I'm your only sister"

"Exactly" he replied with a grin on his face. I kicked him in the leg with my foot. Then looked into his eyes, there was a glimmer of payback and I was about to jump off his bed when he grabbed me and started to tickle me. I couldn't help but laugh to the point where I was searching for my breath. He got off the bed; my breathing was coming back to normal so I asked him what time it was. He turned his head to look at the grandfather clock that was against the fall east wall of his room.

" Almost eight" he said before turning back to look at me. " Bella I hate to be the bearer of bad news but its time to get up" he turned around and pulled me out of the bed. "Come on Isabella" he said but I didn't answer so he just pulled me out of my bed. Although he was only seventeen years old he was a good six' two leaving me at a measly five' four. He was double my weight but it's all in muscle.

" Bella, I'll be with you the whole time, what kind of brother would I be if I wasn't but before any of that happens you need to go get changed" he said as he pulled me hand first to the door.

" Okay Emmett, I'll come back in when I am done"

" I'll go to your room, I'll be done way before you"

" Kay Em," I said before I pulled him into one last bear hug and walked out the door. As I shut the door, I heard stirring from Carlisle and Esme's Room. I quietly walked into my room as not to wake either of them. I crossed my room to my large walk in closet. The soft pink rose color of my walls carried into my closet. It worked perfectly with the large white pieces of furniture that made the closet organized instead of just a big mess. There was a beautiful glass vase with intricate frosted flowers covering the body. Inside the vase were the most beautiful red and white roses; the sent filled the room with something so invigorating. I walked past the drawers and drawers filled with shoes and undergarments and took a right to the room filled with dresses. My mother had always told me that she loved when I wore blue so that's what I wore. I pick out a light blue dress with white lace trimming around the bust line. The lace on the back was a matching white to the trimming; I wore a green necklace that had flowers that resembled the beautiful roses that sat on the dresser. Then I heard my door open and my brother call out my name.

" Isabella! Its me", he called

" I'm in my closest, come in" I yelled while looking threw my shoes for the perfect one to match my dress. He walked in the closet and laughed because I had fell leaning down to get my shoes.

"hahaha" he said giving me his hand. I took it willingly bending to my knees. "Isabella, I will protect you from anything" he laughed a bit more "but…from…yourself. I don't know if I can do that" he said pulling himself together.

"humm" was all that came out of my mouth as I reached for my shoes. They were white with blue ruffled lace on the rim of the shoe that matched perfectly with my dress. Of course there was a heel but it was very small considering that I fell on flat surfaces, it would be much safer to stay closer to the ground. I put my shoes on and picked myself off of the floor heading to my bed to put on my green hanging earrings. As I sat on my bed Emmett followed and sat down next to me.

"Bella, you ready to go?" he asked after he watched me put my last earring on.

"Yea, lets get this over with", I replied putting my hand out for him to take. I mean how calmly was I supposed to discuss my own mothers' death at the hand of my own father. I walked out keeping pace with my brother for he had my hand in his. If it wasn't for him I probably would have stopped halfway out side and just sat on the floor. We met up with Carlisle and Esme who weren't only the duke and duchesses but the godparents of us and the closest thing to family that our mother had. We all walked with out saying a word; there was nothing that needed to be said. The feeling of nervousness was rolling off of everyone in huge waves. We continued to the front of the execution center and stood to the far right on the "stage". I never understood why they called it a "stage", a stage is where a show was to be put on, not where someone was put to death. A man walked in front and stared into the crowd of people all waiting to see my mother die. He began speaking.

" The criminal Queen Renee Swan" he yelled and took a breath "The crime", he continued, "TREASON" it felt like he was screaming. Not just screaming but screaming at me, I felt my eyes get watery. I felt a tear drop from my eye as he rolled up the scroll and walked away. I then felt my brother put both hands on my shoulders, and I pulled myself back into his chest. I waited for a woman looking the same height as my mom to walk out, and to be killed in place of my mother. Maybe a woman with deep brown hair reaching her waist to match the thick hair my mother had. I wait… maybe she might even have the same eye color to make it more convincing. Then I watched as this woman walked out and put her head on the guillotine waiting for her death. Then the worst thing that could have happened happened. She turned to look at me, and when our eyes met, I knew it. I just knew it. The tears were rolling off my face now, they wouldn't stop, and I didn't know how to react. So I just turned my face into my brother's chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. My brother pulled me in and put his head into my hair.

" Everything is going to be all right", he said. Trying to comfort me, he rubbed circles in my back. " I won't let anything ever happen to you," he said. " I'm always here for you", he ended, not unwrapping him arms. The only thing I was aware of was the sound of the metal coming in contact with the base of the guillotine before the people began to disperse. As soon as the first person stood Emmett pulled me off the stage and then proceeded to carry me to my room. He laid me on the bed and pulled off my shoes. He walked to the closet to put them back from where I had taken them earlier. I just sat up because I couldn't lie down after what I just saw, my mother being beheaded, in front of my own eyes. Emmett returned into my view and pulled himself to the back of my bed. He then pulled me so that my head was on his chest but in a sitting upright position.

"Emmett……… what am I supposed to do" I cried into his embrace. " How could he... why would he?... does he even love us?.... Emmett" By the time in finished it had taken ten minutes to say it.

" Isabella, ….. I don't know?" he said with all the sadness that would make my heart break I didn't know what to do.

" Bella" he repeated my name again but this time you could hear him pulling back tears. "I love you sis" he took a deep breath " and I'm going to be strong for you, for the both of us." We lay on the bed, just being their not even thinking. Afraid of the image of my mother's eyes with all the love and the sadness burned into her eyes when she looked at my brother and me. The promise that my father had given to us that in the end I would see my mother again. That we would be together, that we would be safe. Then I fell asleep with the tears of my brother falling on my hair, and my tears falling on him.

The next morning I woke up to the snores of my brother and the light shinning through the windows that adorned my room. I went straight to the bathroom to freshen up, not quite remembering why Emmett was asleep on my bed. Not until I looked in the mirror and saw the tear stains on my face did the events of the previous day come back to me. I felt my legs grow weak and I grabbed for the edge of the small table holding the basin of water. I didn't know how to act, but I did know that I would not be aloud to cry anymore over her murder. Yes, it was a murder. I don't care if anyone else says other wise. My mother was beheaded on false accusations, in my book that's murder. I knew I had to meet my father for breakfast so I cleaned my face and tried to hide the despair and loss that was in my eyes. "Emmett" I called as I shook his arms, father would be mad if he was late for another breakfast. See, now Emmett never missed breakfast, "you got to put the fuel in the train", was how Emmett describes any meal. Father probably won't mind if Emmett just never showed up it's the tardiness that bother him. "Emmett", I called again and his eyes finally opened.

"Bella, what time is it? Don't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Clearly that's why I am trying to wake you up. Father is going to be so mad if you're late again. Besides I need you at breakfast today. I can't face him alone". At my last sentence his face softened and he pulled himself out of the bed.

"Okay, I will be down in ten minutes" he said walking to the door and closing it on his way out. Even thought I wanted nothing more then the wear a black dress to show my mourning I knew my father would not have that. So I pulled out a dark purple dress as an alternative. The dress was ankle length with black seams. It hugged my chest and upper body and flared out at the hips. On the corner at the hip lay a single black rose. I placed on my shoes and was out of my room and down the long spiral staircase to the dinning area. My father was already sitting at the table along with Carlisle, Esme, and their daughter Alice. Alice was probably about four eleven and she was most without hesitation the loudest person I know. Alice is sixteen like me, and the closest thing to a cousin I have ever had. "Good Morning", I said, addressed my father. I gave everyone else a kiss on the check before taking my place next to my father. When I passed by Alice she gave me a significant look letting me know we were going to talk later, and I returned it with thankful eyes. Carlisle and father continued to talk about the weather and hunting season until Emmett came into the room. Actually he stepped into the room right before Hannah opened the door to the kitchen, which was great timing for Emmett.

"How nice of you to join us", my father sneered giving a knowing look.

" So Emmett we were talking about hunting season", Carlisle mentioned while pulling his napkin into his lap so Hannah could place breakfast in front of him. She was a beautiful redhead with hazel eyes and round cheeks. She was orphaned at thirteen and has been apart of the staff for the past two years. Hannah didn't truly make breakfast; she just served it. Sam was the chef and he was very good at what he did. The plate was filled with eggs, bacon, hotcakes, and fruit.

"Wow, that looks good", Emmett commented. Which left everyone in quiet chuckles except for my father. Charlie made a coughing noise discontinuing all noise but him.

"Emmett I was wondering if you started to consider future marriages" Charlie mentioned. Shocking me. I didn't even know Emmett being wed had been discussed. He hadn't spoken a word to me.

"No, I can't see myself getting married any time soon", he said picking at his food, which was so unlike Emmett.

"You know Emmett if you don't pick then I will be forced to choose for you, and you get closer and closer to eighteen everyday" my father added.

"Yeah I know", that's all Emmett said. It was a really difficult situation for him so he kept to a few words. Breakfast continued on uneventfully. When Hannah returned to pick up the dishes I gave her my thank you smile. She smiled back just like she always did. The only thing that bothered me about Hannah was her age. She was about fifteen give or take and I hate that the same girl that should be learning traits from her mother was serving me breakfast. I pushed that thought to the side as Alice tapped my shoulder.

"Come with me", she said and pulled me up by the hand. I followed her back out of the dinning room and up the staircase. I followed concentrated on the stair steps hoping that I wouldn't miss one. But of course I couldn't seem to find the last step, and with Alice holding my hand in hers I didn't have the same reaction speed to grab the railing, which was conveniently located nowhere near me. During my descent to the floor I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me back into place.

"Wow, Emmett that was a close one", I said readjusting myself. But from the look on Alice's face something was off. I turned around to find that the person that pulled me up was not Emmett. In fact he looked nothing like my brother. He was tall and lean unlike my bulky brother. He was probably five' six or seven judging in comparison to me, although I was on a higher step. He had the most unique color of auburn hair and such green eyes, I couldn't pull myself away from the sadness that was living there. I got lost in his eyes and I couldn't even think of anything to say.

"I. Um. Uh. Um." God please someone help me get a freaking dictionary or something.

"What she means is Thank You", Alice filled in for me.

"Yea, thank you", I finally got out. Damn what a fool I just made of myself. I could feel the heat of my blush on my face. There he was just looking at me. He hadn't even said anything. I thought I saw him about to speak right before Alice had.

"Well, things to do, people to see", she turned to smile at him and again grabbed my arm to pull me up the stairs. I turned back to smile at him before allowing her to drag me into my room.

"So Alice, what is it that you wanted to talk about" I said climbing on my bed.

"I wanted to talk about your mother", she replied pulling herself to sit Indian style in front of me.

"Alice, please, I just want to forget about it", I said pulling my legs to my chest and resting my head on my now folded arms.

"Bella, you can't just forget about it. I won't say I know what your going through, but I know that you were as close to your mother as I am to mine and I would be devastated if Esme was killed", she continued. And that's when I started to feel the wetness seep from my eyes on to my checks. Yes, I was tremendously close to my mother. And that's exactly why I wanted to leave this topic alone. But Alice was very persistent, another one of her very fine qualities. "Look, all I'm saying is don't hold it in".

"I'll try", I replied looking at her hand that was currently resting on my shoulder not able to look her in the eye.

"So…. Do you want to spend the day in the garden?", she said getting off the bed to face me.

"I don't know Alice, I'm not really in the mood" I retorted.

"Please, it will be no fun without you. We could play a game, I know how you adore chess". And at that I was a goner and not because of what she said but because after she put on the Alice pout. That pout worked on anyone and even some times on his good day it works with my father.

"Alright Alice, lets go", with that she pulled me by the arm to the doors that lead to the garden. We didn't have a typical garden, thanks to Esme. Even if the closest to dirty work she has ever partaken is periodically helping Hannah clean off the table, she has the last say in everything involving the garden. What was planted and what was to be disposed of. Though I couldn't imagine Esme being anything less, she was blessed a green thumb, any activity concerning a woman getting dirty was frowned upon. Although I'm positive Carlisle finds nothing wrong with dirt, for Alice, Emmett and I have gone to Carlisle on many occasions very dirty through the years, my father would not permit it. Plus there is no way anyone could work in the garden without my father knowing. He finds it to one of his great accomplishments, and likes to personally follow up on its development. Alice finally stopped when we reached the entrance to the garden to smooth out her the skirt of her dress and I followed suit.

"Its such a beautiful day isn't it", she stated. I simply nodded my head and continued the walk forward. Right when I was about to take a left where the chess table was to be Alice made a sudden stop.

"Alice what was that for?", I asked steadying myself.

"shhhhh", she turned with her finger to her lips. "Jasper is with Emmett, and they are playing a game." she continued take a few steps back. Lucky I anticipated this and had already moved about a foot away from her.

"Come one Alice, I know you have a crush on him, but he won't bite. It's just a simple game of chess". Emmett vs. Jasper would most definitely be a good game. Jasper was the child of Dr. Whitlock and his wife. Jasper got the intelligence from his father along with his very strong jaw line but the blond hair was from his mother. I pulled Alice with me and we said our hellos' to the boys, okay more like I said and Alice waved but that was fine by me. We took a seat on the newly added outdoor furniture to watch the remainder of the game. Jasper also had a sister Rosalie who was your typical gorgeous blond hair blue eyes while still maintaining some of her father's intelligence.

"Do you know where Rosalie is?", I turned to Alice and whispered trying not to interrupt Emmett or Jasper's thought process.

"No, I still wonder why she hasn't been around lately" she replied in a hush voice and turned her head back to the game. "Do you thinking she's avoiding us", Alice asked turning to face me leaving our quiet voices behind.

Jasper moved his knight before he turned to us. "If you talking about my sister she's not avoiding you" I gave him a pointed look. "Either of you, she's just too consumed with helping my mother with the baby" he said going to make his next move.

"But its not even born yet", I said.

"Well, you know Rosalie she's infatuated with babies". He turned back to the game where Emmett had already made his move. "Checkmate", Jasper called it.

"This is so unfair, man"

"Emmett stop whining like a baby, you lost now let me play", I said before getting up switching seats with Emmett. Of course Jasper had won our game too.

"Checkmate!", he said standing up from his chair.

"Your right Emmett he does cheat", I said laughing.

"Come on lets take a walk around the garden", he said before giving me his hand and helping me up. Emmett picked Alice up and dropped her on his shoulder. Getting a high pitch "Put me down" from her.

"Alice, its more fun this way, look we'll race them". Emmett turned to look at Jasper and he proceeded to lift me onto his shoulders and turned to run down the path back to the house. I guess they missed the part were Alice and I both rolled our eyes.

It was after lunch; Alice had left me to go shopping with Esme. Emmett and Jasper were going back to the Whitlock Mansion, to visit Rosalie. My piano teacher was to arrive within the hour so I decided to help Hannah with the dishes.

"How was your morning Princess Isabella," Hannah asked washing a glass goblet.

"Oh, Hannah. Please, call me Bella. We've talked about this before I do consider you my friend."

"Okay, sorry Bella its habit from being around your father."

"Its no worry. My morning was quite pleasant, thank you. How was yours?"

"It was well, we did acquire an extra hand yesterday." She said hanging me a plate to dry.

"Really?" I asked finishing the last of the plates.

"Oh, yes. A boy. Seventeen or so, oh and he has the greenest eyes." She said handing me the last goblet. And as if on cue I blushed. "Well, it seems by the shade of your cheeks that you've already met."

"Um yes, he um caught me from falling. Didn't say anything though."

"Oh no need to worry. He isn't quite the talk from what I can tell, but he is very a gentlemanly." I turned to look at her placing the last glass in the cupboard.

"What are you plans for this afternoon, Hannah?"

"Not to much, just some clothes to wash, I may actually retire early. And you Bella, What are you plans for this evening?" I turned to look at the grandfather clock it stood the left of the breakfast nook, which we never used.

"Actually I have piano lessons in any minute. I'll see you later," was all I said before placing the dishtowel down and walking out the door. As I walked down the long hallway to the music room I enjoyed the silence. The castle was never quite, I would normally be a bit nervous but I couldn't help but to get pleasure from it. The music room was a large room with a simple set up. Dark red walls made it an intimate setting a large crystal and ruby chandelier in the ceiling. My harp sits in the far right wall in the room and my violin on the left in its case next to my mothers. I had arrived before my instructor so I sat on the grand piano at the center of the room. And played with the keys awaiting her arrival. Only one song played over and over again in my head. Clair de Lune, my mother loved the song, it reminded me so much of her. I wasn't halfway though the song when my instructor came in. She was an older woman in her later sixties; she had more grey then any other color on her head. She wore glasses and had a very sharp nose. She was the best of the best or at least that's what Charlie had said. The lesson went quickly just going over a piece that seemed quite simple to me now.

"Goodbye Mrs. Yorkie, thanks you today's lesson was blissful." I put on my fake smile as I watched her leave. I continued on the piano my finger drifting to a different sound that of Clair de Lune and thoughts of my mother.

_It was early October after my tenth birthday my mother was sitting on this very piano and I was watching from the door._

_"Bella, come here," she said. She didn't even look up from the keys yet she knew. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me taking a seat next to her on the bench. _

_"That's Clair de Lune," I stated watching her hand slide across the keys. It was such a lovely song that she used to hum to me when I was still in diapers. _

_"Yes it is" she chuckled. "Would you like to learn to play?" she asked turning to me still never taking her hands off the keys._

_"Oh yes Oh yes please mother," I cried looking up too her with my eyes large. She chuckled again and pulled me into her lap._

_"Okay then you put your fingers like this." And that was the first time I had ever played the piano. I wasn't any good but she always made me feel like I was. She never gave up on Emmett or me no matter what we decided we wanted to do next._

That's when a cough made me aware that someone was in the same room. I came out of my thoughts to find that I was no longer playing just staring at the keys.

"Why did you stop playing," a voice behind me asked. Who ever it was must be the owner of the cough. I turned in my body around to see who it was in the door and my eyes locked with a pair of green ones. And my mind went blank, shoot what was he asking again.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you stop playing, it was beautiful"

"Um lost in my thoughts I guess, I get easily carried away. May I ask of your name?"

"Yes it is Edward, your highness"

"Oh Edward, please call me Bella. I don't pull off the royal act very well." I replied with a smile.

"Bella" he sounded almost as if he were testing it out. "Well I should leave you to your.."

"I would enjoy the company, if you wanted to stay." I cut in really hoping he wanted to stay.

"Your highness.."

"Bella" I corrected.

"Bella," he said with a smile. "I actually have to run these to the printing press," he said. And I couldn't help but look a bit disappointed. "But how about another time I would love to hear you play again," he added with a smile.

"I would like that," I smiled back with a slight blush. he gave me one last smile before turning and walking out of the room. I could do nothing else but sit and continue to play.


End file.
